


A Hole is a Hole

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy system banana bit, Glory Hole, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: A hole is a hole, but whos mouth is on me?This was inspired by Buddy System banana in the mouth bloopers
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 6





	A Hole is a Hole

A hole is a hole  
Rhett had never been in this place before. A glory hole was the last place in Burbank he would be at but he was hard his dick ached and he wanted to be surrounded by waiting mens mouths. Holes to dive down in throats waiting to be filled of his fucking dick. He walked into the stall and shut the door he turned to his right and there was a waiting mouth his tongue out begging pleading to devour that monster. Rhett pulled down his pants and underwear and there it was standing straight red and engorged. He licked his lip and shoved his cock into the mouth. He looked down and watched the mouth try to take his thick shaft but they weren't doing a good job Rhett let him suck but it wasn't turning him on enough. A brunette with glasses was peaking through the left hole. Watching Rhett fucking the other guys mouth and he salivated . He had his hand on his long dick, rubbing as Rhett fucked this guys mouth. Rhett was grunting Frustrated and he turned in time to see the little nose poking through the left hole and beautiful blues watching him. Rhett turned fully around to the face and put his dick onto the waiting tongue, Link salivated up the dick and drew the head into his puffy lips. Rhett moaned at this wet mouth teasing his head and slowly sucking down his length. Link worked his magic on the dick sucking as best he knew how. Sucking in to the bottom and sliding his tongue around the base Rhett let out a cry of delight at this mouth knowing what it was doing. After about 25 mins. Rhett wanted to know more about this guy. He wanted to see more. He removed his dick bent down to peer into the hole and saw Link gazing back at him. Hi he said. Hey. Came the sexy voice back. Hand me your tie Rhett said and Link pushed his tie into the hole for Rhett to grab and pull him easily in then pulled him through by his tie to devour more of his dick. Rhett thought that went well. Link felt he was a lil less anxious now they had spoken. Rhett slapped his dick on Link's sloppy wet tongue and Link tasted his precum and continued sucking. Rhett was soo close now. And drove his dick right down the mans throat as he let go of his cream. That spurred Link whom let go too all over his pants and the stall floor. Satisfyed Link moved his hand off his dick proceeded to clean up. When he heard a knock on his stall and the dick was gone. Link got up and opened it and there he was right in front of him. Before he had a chance to breathe he was forced up againest the wall and kissed soundly. Link drew his hands up the mans back into his hair and tilted his head Rhett moaned and link took this opportunity to dive in the mans mouth and suck his tongue. Fuck. Rhett whispered. Link was exasperated too his tongue was in this man's mouth. They kept kissing like that for god knows how long. Rhett moved to rub the man's dick. Your turn buddy he said and got on his knees. Rhett sucked up a lot of dick down the throat and Link held on tight to his shoulders and hair till Link came with a strangled cry and watched as cum gushed out into the waiting man's mouth. Rhett stood up and Link was panting trying to calm himself from the intense orgasms. What's your name Link asked when he was done. Rhett. Rhett chimed and held out his palm what's yours. Link took it and said, Link. Wanna grab a coffee? Rhett grinned. Link replied "Sure."


End file.
